Tomorrow's Another Day
by Animeisawesome3456
Summary: Whelpsies! Let's see here..this is a story (love) about Kagome and Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru is jsut the "new guy" at school..but will kagome see him as more? SK (RePoStEd)


Cutting Fever

Disclaimer- I do not own any of these characters. They belong to Rumiko Takahashi...:(

(A/N: Hey everyone! I'm so sorry but I deleted My Best Friends Brother and Love is a Battle Field...I jsut got bored with them ya know? Like there was no excitement and I couldn't even think about what to write anymore..:-/ My deepest apologies to those who were faithful readers and reveiwers. I first thought of this story in Religion class..b/c No one likes Religion..especially me :) j/k j/k no offense to any God loving church going people out there!! Anyways I hope you all like this story b/c I'm sure more chapters will come during dreadful religion!! Thanks..Oh by the way from past story expeirences I'm making a ReViEw SyStEm, the only that happens with this system is that either you reveiw or I don't write and noone wants that do they? No. So at the end of each chapter I will make a reveiw goal for all of you. If the goal is not reached within a 7 day period I will not write for another month..I love watching those little faces get all scared like thatas you all read that! But yes, 1 entire month I will not write. That shall be your fate if YOU do not review...every review counts..you could be that winning vote..but if you dont want to read then by all means just click the big ol' X up there at the top of the screen and kiss this story good bye..:) Well not that everything has been cleared up here and there we can get on with the story!!)

-------------

Chapter 1

The New Kid

--------------

Kagome was in homeroom talking with the girls about her less than fun weekend, choc full of dull activities and sitting around. It was a bad day already, she had spilt milk on her skirt and after cleaning up that mess only came to encounter her cat, Buyo, intersecting with her foot, causing the poor girl to have a loss of balance and fall on her glorious gluteous maximus (butt)

_Flashback _

"Souta where the hell are my Coco Puffs?" Kagome yelled from the top of the steps

"Uh..I think they're in the trash can.." The boy nervously responding already cringing in wait of his big sisters response.

"And why exactly, dear brother, is that?" She gritted through a completely fake and hidious smile of pure hatred of the Monday awaiting

"Cause' I ate em'" He softly said as if he said it softly she wouldn't hear him.

"Damnit!!" Kagome yelled as she marched over to the fridge and took out the milk and proceeded to get a glass out of the dishwasher. In her attempts to pour the milk she bumped into her mother on her way down for a quick good bye for the kids and thens he was off to work.

CLASH!

"Good morning kids, I gotta hurry I'm late as it is..Souta, Kagome will be watching you after school today I'll be late, probably around 11:30 don't wait up-" Mrs. Hgarashi glanced down at her watch, "Oh dear, I've got to go! Kagome, do clean up that mess won't you? Bye kids!" and with that said she was out the door.

"Sure mom, Love you too...." Kagome fumed as she bent down to pick up the broken pieces of glass that had shatterd on the kitchen floor.

_End Flashback _

Kagome sighed as the teacher walked in carry her usual bundle of term papers and what not.

"Good morning class" A cheerful young woman sat down at her desk. She wore a red lowcut, long sleeved shirt, and a black knee length skirt with some matching flip-flops.

"Good morning sensai." The class responded in a monotone voice. "We have a new student joining us today, class, meet Sesshomaru Takahashi."

A Strapping young man with long silvery locks of wonder walked into the class room. As all the girls in the room jaws dropped Kagome simply over looked him and went back to starring at her desk in comeplete fascination once again.

Sesshomaru walked to a desk next to Kagome and sat down. Kagome looked to her right then to her left, to see if it was safe to talk.

"Hi, I'm Kagome."

"Hi, i'm Sesshomaru, you can call me Sess."

"Okay, Sess" Kagome giggled at the new nickname

"Kagome, Sesshomaru!" The teacher yelled in repsonse to their side conversation. Kagome and Sesshomaru snapped back into the upright position of their seats and turned their faces into blank expressionless canvases and looked forward.

"Now who can tell me what the Fudual Era was.."

---------

The day went by rather quickly from then on. Mostly because Kagome and Sesshomaru were goofing off and pulling random pranks. It was last period, sutdy hall, and only 5 minutes until the last bell...

"Kagome?" Sesshomaru whisperd into her hair from the seat behind her.

"hmm?" Kagome un-noticeably answerd back

"Wanna come over after school, you know, meet my brother and my mom and dad and what not?"

"Sure," she whisperd back "I have to watch my brother so we'll have to swing by my house and get him, okay?"

"Okay."

Five minutes went my fairly slow. Kagome counted 71 spitwads stuck to the ceiling and found a lovely spider web in the far left corner of the room...Kikyo, the young shy girl next to her kept picking her nose.

_'How first grade is that..ewww! That was big nasty one!'_

DING

A Parade of students slewed out of the classroom and into the hallways. The sound of hundreds of lockers opening filled the school, as Kagome gatherd her things and prepared to leave the premisis.

"Kagome!" Hojou called from the far end of the hallway

"Oh brother..." Kagome mutterd under her breathe as she moved towards him with a totaly cheesy fake smile.

"Oh hey Hojou!"

"Hey, Watcha doing this weekend?"

"Nothing with you.." she grumbled?

"What was that?" He asked with his still freakishly -frightenting- all- to- happy smile.

"Oh nothing!" Kagome said as a sweat drop appeared on the brow "Well, Hojou, this weekend is terribly busy for me..I have..uh...uh..plans...gottagobye!" and with that Kagome left to find Sesshomaru..for all she knew he was probably lost somewhere in the massive school..

_'Poor guy..better go find him.'_

-------------------

(A/N: Well Kiddos! How did we like it? Good, good! Whelperz I must sadly take my leave and head onto my exciting weekend! Love to you all!

hehe! thought I forgot did you? Nope I haven't forgotten about the system!! Hmm..let's see here..your personally goal is to reveiw..and the total goal is for me to get atleast 7 reveiws..oh common guyz it wont b that hard!! Try it!)

Here's my AIM - UrMyOnLyHoPe121

l3 Abby


End file.
